


Part eternalmourn's Bienvenido a casa, guapo....

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: Another short story that was on my tumblr so I'm posting it here so I don't lose it thanks to tumblr nuking itself. You can find me now on Twitter as MisterAlenko! Enjoy!





	Part eternalmourn's Bienvenido a casa, guapo....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



Steve wasn’t sure how to speak Spanish but since being with James he had picked up on a little and when ever Steve used it, James would light up. So all week he had practice saying ‘Bienvenido a casa, guapo.’, over and over again just so he could welcome James back from his long trip. He sat there saying it again in his head waiting for the shuttle to arrival and if truth be told he was a bit nerves. Which made no sense! They had been dating since the end of the Reaper War, which unbelievably had been a year ago. So a whole year and James still gave him butterflies in his stomach. Steve smiled to himself and repeated the phrase in his head again but his thoughts were interrupted.

“Esteban! Dios, is it good to see you!” Steve looked up and sucked in a quick breath, damn did James get even more gorgeous while he was away? Steve shock his head and started walking towards James with a smile.  
“Bienvenido a casa, guapo.” James stopped, dropped his suitcase, and stared. For a moment Steve thought he said something odd, but then James light up and smiled that great big full-hearted smiled that could melt the haul off any ship in seconds, and launched himself at Steve. Grabbing him up into a great big bear hug that only James Vega could manage.


End file.
